


Twice Upon a Cat

by Mialienes



Series: KittyMi [2]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second instalment in KittyMi verse: Kyuhyun accidentally turned Zhou Mi into a cat on his birthday. It's a bit of a problem when Kyuhyun realises how much he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Upon a Cat

Kyuhyun wakes up to Zhou Mi's cold nose pressed into the back of his neck. His friend has climbed into his bed again and his body heat is making Kyuhyun warm - almost uncomfortably so - but the soft purring that's vibrating from Zhou Mi is so comforting he doesn't want to move. 

Zhou Mi was turned into a cat / man hybrid a few weeks ago, thanks to an ill-thought out birthday wish of Kyuhyun's, and so far they haven't figured out a way to turn him back. Kyuhyun will never admit it out loud, but the truth is - he quite likes him this way. Zhou Mi still mostly acts like himself, just with ears and a tail, plus an occasional feline characteristic thrown in. The end result is very cute, and kind of sexy. 

Zhou Mi's fluffy tail has wrapped itself around Kyuhyun's upper thigh, and Kyuhyun realises how close it is to his groin. They've had a whole month to discover how sensitive the tail is, and Kyuhyun has also discovered how nice it feels against his bare skin. He shivers a little at the memories and Zhou Mi snuffles sleepily behind him, his tail twitching as he awakes. Kyuhyun bites back a moan as the tip brushes against his morning erection. 

"Morning." Zhou Mi's tail flicks harder as he fully wakes. 'Are you okay? You're all tense."

Despite the fact that he likes to tease him about it, Kyuhyun feels really guilty about turning Zhou Mi into a cat, and even more guilty that he likes the change. It's all incredibly confusing, particularly since Zhou Mi seems to have no idea of the effect he has on Kyuhyun. That or he's hell bent on seducing him, but Kyuhyun is pretty certain it's the former. They're friends and housemates, and while they've started cuddling a bit since the whole "turned into a cat" thing, it's never gone past that point. 

Kyuhyun swallows heavily and hastily pushes the covers aside, jumping out of bed. "I'm fine, thanks." It's a mistake to look back at the bed, but he does. Zhou Mi is lying there with his hair mussed up, ears turned to him in interest, his pupils large and dark in the dim light of the room. He's stretched out, his body long and lean and partially covered by the blankets, and he's looking really hot. 

Kyuhyun rushes out and locks himself in the bathroom, despite every bone (and one in particular) yelling at him to jump on Zhou Mi and fuck him senseless. 

After an extremely cold shower, Kyuhyun goes to the kitchen to search for breakfast, with little success. They seem to be all out of food, and he wanders out to the living room to find Zhou Mi curled up on the couch finishing up a bowl of cereal. He's watching TV and licking his spoon clean with a long tongue.

Kyuhyun closes his eyes briefly, sagging against the door frame and considering another cold shower. It's as if everything Zhou Mi does is designed to test his willpower. He takes a moment to squish down all his inappropriate feelings, before climbing over the back of the couch to join his friend. 

He tries to act normal. "I can't believe you ate all the cereal. And is that milk? You know it makes you feel ill."

Zhou Mi gives him a haughty look. "It's soy milk."

"I don't know how you drink that stuff."

"I have to, I'm lactose intolerant. All cats are." Zhou Mi puts his bowl on the coffee table and flops over, placing his head in Kyuhyun's lap. "Pet." 

Kyuhyun obeys the order, rubbing Zhou Mi's ears the way he likes, the fur on them a soft contrast against the thicker hair on Zhou Mi's head. Zhou Mi sighs happily and closes his eyes. He's not any more touchy and affectionate than when he was a normal man - in fact he's probably more stand offish now - but when he wants affection he's particularly demanding about it. 

"We need to get groceries today," Kyuhyun tells him, stroking the shell of his ears lightly. "Don't fall asleep on me." 

"Mhmmmmmmmmmm," murmurs Zhou Mi. He's definitely falling asleep. Kyuhyun pinches his ear lightly and Zhou Mi hisses and bites his thigh in retaliation. It's just a warning bite and doesn't break the skin, but Kyuhyun strokes his hair backwards so it's all standing up, knowing that he hates that.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up," Zhou Mi complains, rolling off the couch on to his hands and knees. He's still in his sleep wear - loose pyjama pants with a hole cut out for his tail and a black tank top. 

Kyuhyun swallows. "Go and get dressed," he says hoarsely, trying to banish the images that come to mind: Zhou Mi on all fours in front of him, while he grasps that tail and pulls him back, and… he shuts himself down at that point. 

Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, he chants to himself.

Zhou Mi gets to his feet and saunters off to his bedroom. "Don't forget your contacts," Kyuhyun yells after him, trying not to watch the swing of Zhou Mi's hips and his swaying tail as he leaves. Zhou Mi's usual brown eyes have developed into a striking gold green and they make it difficult for him to pass as normal without contacts. Sometimes he's lazy and tries to hide them underneath sunglasses. 

After a while Zhou Mi returns in jeans and a tiger sweatshirt, his tail securely wrapped and tucked out of sight, and a beanie over his head to hide his ears. "Ready to go," he announces, grabbing Kyuhyun's hand and bringing it up to his face so he can rub it on his cheek. 

Kyuhyun snatches his hand away. "You are so strange." 

"You like it." There's a teasing tone in Zhou Mi's voice, but Kyuhyun can't really deny it. He flicks Zhou Mi's nose in lieu of a response.

*  
They've finished their grocery shopping and have left the store when Zhou Mi's attention is attracted by the shop next door. 

"Oooooh biiiiirds," he coos, pulling Kyuhyun along behind him. He finds himself dragged into the pet shop and once inside Zhou Mi goes immediately to the bird cages, leaning down to peer at them, a strange chirrup coming from his mouth. The birds don't know what to make of his presence, flitting around uneasily. 

With Zhou Mi distracted, Kyuhyun takes the opportunity to buy something that he's been wanting to get ever since Zhou Mi became a cat. It's a bit mean but… 

Zhou Mi turns around and Kyuhyun hastily shoves his purchase into the bag of groceries he's carrying. "Can we get a bird??" Zhou Mi asks, his eyes bright. "We should get a bird! It'll be great, the best thing, can we?" 

It's a terrible idea judging by the hungry look in Zhou Mi's eyes. "No, no," Kyuhyun tells him. "No birds. But when we get home I have a surprise for you." 

Zhou Mi straightens, pulling himself to his full height. Kyuhyun knows that underneath the beanie, Zhou Mi's ears are flickering with interest. "What is it?" 

"You'll find out when we get home." 

"Oh, oh, oh." Zhou Mi drapes himself over Kyuhyun's back, arms hanging loosely around his neck. "I like treats," he says into Kyuhyun's ear. Kyuhyun doesn't think he's trying to be sexy but Kyuhyun can imagine Zhou Mi saying dirty things into his ear with that breathy voice of his. 

Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, he tells himself again. 

(He's doing a terrible job of it.)

* 

Back at home, Kyuhyun is trying to unpack the groceries when Zhou Mi accosts him, rubbing his cheek over Kyuhyun's face. "Bored. This is boring. Groceries are boring." He's already taken out his contacts and unwrapped his tail, which is raised and swaying from side to side, almost knocking items off the bench.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Kyuhyun tries to push him away, with little success. Zhou Mi's tail wraps around his wrist and tugs. "Argh - go to the living room and I'll give you your surprise." 

"Oooh!" Zhou Mi bounces out of the kitchen in anticipation and Kyuhyun follows, the surprise hidden behind his back. Zhou Mi sniffs the air suspiciously. 

"Are you ready?" Kyuhyun asks. He hopes that this is going to be good. He brings his hands out and opens them to show Zhou Mi the pouch of catnip he's holding.

Zhou Mi's pupils dilate, until the gold green of his irises almost disappear. He growls and grabs the pouch, bringing it up to his face and sniffing it eagerly before giving it a good lick.

Kyuhyun wants to fall on the ground laughing, wishing he had thought to video it. It's better than he imagined. Zhou Mi has collapsed on the couch with the catnip, rolling around on his back looking blissed out. 

Kyuhyun reaches out and pets him on the head, still laughing. "You like that, kitty?" 

Zhou Mi's eyes narrow as he looks up, and then he grabs at Kyuhyun's wrist, pulling him down on top of him. He growls and somehow manages to flip them, so their positions are reversed. "Rrrrrrowr," he mutters, nuzzling into Kyuhyun's neck.

Kyuhyun is breathless underneath him. "Mi, what are you doing? Let me up." 

"Grrrrrr," he replies, nipping at Kyuhyun's skin before licking a stripe along his jaw. 

Kyuhyun does his best to push Zhou Mi off him but he's completely trapped. What's worse is that he can't help himself - he's getting aroused - and with the way they're positioned, it's obvious. Zhou Mi lifts his head to look at him, pupils still blown. 

This is terrible. Not only has he gotten Zhou Mi high, but now he's completely turned on, and Zhou Mi knows it. 

"Mi," he says breathlessly. 'You have to let me get up. I can't control myself right now." 

Zhou Mi purrs, a loud, deep rumble, as his hands knead Kyuhyun's chest. "Maybe you shouldn't control yourself." 

Kyuhyun gulps, trying not to panic. He can't deny any longer that he wants his friend, but not like this. He doesn't want to take advantage of him. "You're not in your right mind at the moment, you don't know what you're saying." 

Zhou Mi snorts, leaning down to bite gently on Kyuhyun's ear. "I'm a bit high, but you're dumb. I've been hitting on you for ages." 

Oh. So Zhou Mi isn't as naive as he seems. "You sneaky…" 

"Oh shut up." And just to make sure that he does, Zhou Mi seals their mouths together and kisses him breathless. 

*

Zhou Mi's claws easily shred Kyuhyun's shirt. He might be the cat, but somehow Kyuhyun is the one who ends up mewling. 

* 

"Let's take it a bit slower next time," Kyuhyun says afterwards, dumping his destroyed clothing in the bin. 

"It's your fault," Zhou Mi mutters, lying on his back on the floor looking drowsy and sated. "Catnip, of all things."


End file.
